yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Surura Harako
Truekung's first OC.Surura is a fanon student who attends Akademi High School. Appearance Surura wears the default uniform unless customized.She has hair similar to Midori Gurin.But with blue eyes and blue hair and wears socks for a placeholder her breast size is 1 also her heigh is below average heigh. as was 29 July 2016 she now have green eyes to be look unique instead of recolor. in the October 7th 2016 she now have blue stocking and blue panty in the 6th February 2017 she have blue Teala Rin ponytail Persona She is Heroic which means if she sees Yandere-chan murder she will... 1.Run toward Yandere-chan and fight against her. 2.If someone fought Yandere-chan then she will tell a teacher. 3.If someone fought Yandere-chan and already told a teacher then the only thing to do is run to Senpai and tell him all about Yandere-chan and get instant game over. Or sometime she is known for being pervert. Routine 7.00 AM - She come to school the last. 7.05 AM - she will change her shoes. 7.10 AM - Talk to Senpai until 7.25 AM. 7.25 AM - walk to rooftop and talk to Midori about gaming stuff. 7.30 AM - talk to her friends at the plaza. 8.00 AM - go to class which is 1-1. 10.00 AM - talk to Senpai until 11.30 AM 11.30 AM - have lunch...with Senpai 12.00 AM - talk with her friends at cafeteria 12.30 AM - go to class 4.00 PM - talk to Senpai until 4.30 PM 4.30 PM - go to cooking club room 5.00 PM - if Kokona is alive,she will just sit on the chair.If Kokona is dead she will prepare the meal instead then she will socialize with girls. 5.40 PM upward - change her shoes then go home Relationship Canon Senpai - she has crush on him but Senpai only see her as friend. Yandere-chan - think she is weird when she stalk her. Midori Gurin - Surura is Midori's friend,she will talk to Midori about gaming as she is similar to her.Midori annoy her classmates and teachers by asking stupid question.Surura annoy her parents by asking same question exact eveyday. Fanon Shisuya Harako - her sister Engei Hana- her friend Quotes "A (weapon name)?!?! Why you even need that?"-When she seen Yandere-chan carrying a dangerous weapon "I have something that you can help with....can you find me a box of matches?Don't ask me why I need that ok?Its just that I have Science class today..."-When Surura have a task for Yandere-chan "...so...no?....I think you a good person"-When Yandere-chan denies Surura's task "Thanks!I hope you find one"-When Yandere-chan accept Surura's task "Thank you!You saved my life,I won't forget this!!!"-When Yandere-chan return Surura box of matches "Why did you do this?!?You MONSTER!!!!"-When Surura notice Yandere-chan kill somebody "This will not end without a FIGHT!!"-When Surura run toward Yandere-chan,preparing for fight "Teacher!!! I saw a student killing another student!!"-When Surura tells the teacher about Yandere-chan killing somebody "Taro,I saw Ayano from class 2-2 kill another student!!"-When Surura tell Senpai about Yandere-chan killing somebody "Why are you laughing?Why are you acting soooo weird?"-When Surura see Yandere-chan laughing "Really??..THANKS!!!"-When Yandere-chan compliment Surura "Oh he is here again!Oh Taro,to think that I have crush on you!Okay I will tell him later in the evening!I hope he will accept"-When Surura saying secretly when she is having lunch alone "....You...d-did you hurt somebody?!?!"-When she see Yandere-chan covered in blood "Don't even try to think that I don't know what you done to (victim name)!I will tell everyone about this."-When Yandere-chan try to talk to her the next day when Surura witness Yandere-chan murder someone. Backstory Got spoiled by her family (included her sister) that why she become a pervert. Suitor Surura have no Suitor or second crush if wanted to be eliminated peacefully. Yandere-chan needs to use another peaceful method such as befriending and unreavial method Event Monday Surura will have a secret conversation at incinerator at around 7.20 AM with Midori about her dead sister but refuse to talk about her.You can eliminate her here because she is in front of the incinerator. Tuesday She will have phone inside her book bag instead of her pocket,then she will leave at her desk.You can frame her by taking a panty shot with her phone. Friday She will have lunch alone and secretly say something.Poisoning her food is available here. Task Surura needs box of matches,not from Info-chan,but her actual box of matches located on the Cooking Club's floor.If Yandere-chan stalk her,she will know why it's there.This task will only be available during Tuesday and Thursday. Gallery Surura Harako.png|Surura 1st portrait Student surura-0.png|Surura 2nd portrait by SmolChildYanYan Sururaaa.png|Surura 3rd portrait have green eyes NewestSurura.png|Her current portrait SururaUniformTemplate.png|Surura's unused stocking and pantie texture Sururareactcamera.png|Surura react to camera Sururaingame.png|Surura in game bandicam 2016-08-03 18-28-54-798.jpg|Yandere-chan holding Surura's head v1 Whatisthismagnificentcreation.png|By XxMeowzersxX if she had Mei's hairstyle SururaPanty.png|Surura's stockings and panty 161010kisekae-0.png|Surura along with other Truekung's OC's Trivia * When the Creator of this OC uses Surura,he replaces Mei with her,but in mod,he replace Kokona. * Truekung(a.k.a.creator of this OC)set Surura's routine that almost everytime she is with Senpai. because as Yandere Dev said that a Rival's Routine will be carefully designed and that they will always be in sight of people." * Surura was originally going to have red eyes but Truekung think it would reference to Aoiro Akairo too much. * Her second appearance was based off Konata Izumi an Otaku from anime "Lucky Star" Category:OCs Category:Students Category:Females Category:Heroic Category:Cooking Club Category:Rivals Category:Fanon Rivals Category:Heterosexual Category:1st Years Category:Classroom 1-1